Destiny 2: Rise of the Darkness
Destiny II: Rise of the Darkness is the sequel to Destiny and the second game in the Destiny series. It will be released in March of 2018, with 2 expansion DLCs releasing soon after. Rise of Darkness has new features and a much bigger world. Locations Earth *Cape Canaveral **Kennedy Space Center **Ash Bay **Shiol Island **Black Swamp **Space Program Launch Area **Hive Colony * Old New York City **Manhattan **Queens **Brooklyn **The Chasm **Gorditt Tower **Chamber of Uihj **Guardians Bunker **Quiet Tunnels **Empire State Building *Alaska Frontier *Snowy Mountains *Refinery *Timelost Sea *Forgotten Hills *Temple of Ognot *Sahara Desert **Fire Plains **Fallen Oasis **The Dunes **Old Radio Tower **Underground Complex **The Slayrock *The Tower Moon *Hellmouth **Temple of Crota **Hellmouth **Deep Hellmouth **Worlds Grave **Hall of Wisdom **Tunnel of Darkness **Devilrock **Archers Line **Circle of Bones **Ocean of Storms **Mare Cognitum *Great Crevice **Great Crevice **Hive Queen Palace **Palace Catacombs **Fiery Depths **Abandoned Ship **Meteor Crater **Debris Field Venus *Ishtars Sink **Ishtar Academy **Citadel **Vault of Glass **Cinders **Waking Ruins **Campus 9 **Ishtar Cliffs **The Juncture **Shattered Coast **Dig Site 4 **Headlands **Winters Run **Ash Coves **The Archive *Badlands **Burning Fields **Ash Ruins **Keait Volcano **Keait Mountains **Cave of Lost Minds **Shodeth Labyrinth **Cold Beach **Tower of Sudet Ruins **Control Station *Venus Southern Desert **Pirates Edge **Dig Site 7 **Death Pit **Fallen Tombs Mercury *Fields of Glass **Stone Shrine **High Rock **Eye of Hatot **Collapsing Grotto *Dark Side **Frozen Dock **Temple of Hatot **Leg of Hatot **Foot of Hatot **Hand of Hatot **Hades Pass **Decaying Base Mars *Meridian Bay **Barrens **The Drift **The Hollows **The Legions Keep **Iron Line **Dust Palace **Trenchworks **Scablands **Giants Pass **Empty Canyon **Black Garden **The Cortex **Buried City **Rubicon Wastes **Freehold **Safehouse *Human Colony **Hector City Ruins **No Mans Pit **Distress Site **The Vorton **The Hangar **Hector Armory **Yellow Spot **Shiring Desert Phobos *Rocky Land **Phobos Station **Ancient Battlefield **Big Port Titan *Yuga Tundra **Kraken Mare **Iyupic Lair **Large Crater **Wasteland **Cassini Complex **Cassini 10 Astrobase **Roaring Heights **New Brond Ceres *Clay Mountain **Clay Mountain **Windwatch **Skysphere **Felex Structure **Cosmolab Missions and Story In this game, you start off as a new Guardian who has joined the fight against the Darkness. If you played the original game, your character will automatically become Level 3 with a set of armor good armor depending on class. Story Missions *Earth **Initiation - Level 1 **First Fight - Level 1 **Cancelling the Dark - Level 2 **The Hive Colony - Level 3 **Taking the Battle to the Dark - Level 3 **In the Mist - Level 4 **Legend of Crota - Level 4 **Searching for Answers - Level 5 **Hunters Attack - Level 11 **Crest of Light - Level 11 **Ognot the Mighty - Level 12 **Settling the Score - Level 12 **The Slayrock - Level 13 **Protecting the Tower - Level 16 **Light vs. Dark - Level 16 *Moon **The Hellmouth - Level 6 **Swarm of Evil - Level 6 **Call to Earth - Level 7 **Crota Revived - Level 8 **Signal - Level 8 **The Great Crevice - Level 8 **Driving out Hive - Level 9 **The Dark Queen - Level 9 **Into the Crust - Level 10 *Ceres **Tracking the Deity - Level 12 *Venus **The Darkness Arrives - Level 13 **The Real War Starts - Level 14 **Out to the Badlands - Level 14 **Light Nowhere - Level 14 **Apocalypse - Level 15 **The Tower of Shudeth - Level 15 **The Fallen Pirates - Level 16 **A Demon's Awakening - Level 17 **The Ryu Serpentine King - Level 17 **Hopes for Light - Level 17 *Mars **Searching for Survivors - Level 16 **The Meridian Wastes - Level 18 **Shelter - Level 17 **Onslaught - Level 18 **The Human Colony - Level 19 **Attack on Hector - Level 19 **Mars Last Stand - Level 20 **Crotas Final Laugh - Level 20 **The Final Battle - Level 28 *Mercury **Hatot, Lord of the Dark Ryu - Level 20 **Exterminate - Level 21 **The Last Signs - Level 21 **Battle of the Century - Level 23 **Escape - Level 23 *Titan **The Ancient Light - Level 24 **Shot in the Dark - Level 25 **Source of Evil - Level 25 **Revealing Hatot - Level 26 Strikes *Earth **Quiet Tunnels **Underground Complex *Moon **Devilrock **Fiery Depths *Venus **Winters Run **Shodeth Labyrinth **Death Pit *Mercury **Collapsing Grotto *Mars **Dust Palace **The Safehouse **The Vorton *Titan **Iyupic Lair *Ceres **Windwatch **Felex Structure Category:Sequels